The following invention is generally related to instrumentalities and methodologies in gaming devices. More specifically, the instant invention is directed to a gaming device having an ultimate winning outcome which allows the player to receive an award or to participate in a subsequent gaming event, and several intermediate winning outcomes in which the player is eligible for an award. Such a gaming device may be utilized as a single-player or a tournament play device. Most specifically, the instant invention is directed to such a gaming device which may engage in several gaming sessions at once, on which the state of play may be saved and dispensed to the player, play to be continued at a later time.
Several games exist in the prior art that allow a player to play a game toward an ultimate winning outcome. These games, however, are quick to stagnate, as the player tires of repeatedly engaging in the same gaming proposition. In addition, such games are often over quickly, which does little to retain the player""s interest. Games also exist in which a secondary gaming proposition is offered to the player if certain conditions are met. These may help to retain interest, but the duration of these games continues to be rather short. Players are more likely to walk away from such a game than if a game were long enough for a player to realize that more of a personal stake in gaming were involved.
The present invention is distinguishable over the prior art in a multiplicity of ways. For example, the instant invention provides a device and method for gaming in which a player is rewarded not only for an ultimate winning outcome, but also for any of several possible interim winning outcomes. In this way, the player is potentially rewarded multiple times on the road to the ultimate winning outcome. The reward for the ultimate winning outcome may be an award of credits or a complimentary item or items, or it may consist of a subsequent gaming proposition. This method and device is suitable for tournament play in addition to a single-player proposition.
In addition, this invention allows a player to engage in several gaming sessions concurrently, retaining player interest. Play of the game may be interrupted at any time; the state of play is then saved and the player may resume the same game or set of games at a future time. The state of play is saved and dispensed to the player, who may choose to continue the session later at that machine, or at any similar machine that allows such an event.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and novel device and method for gaming, in which a player is rewarded not only for an ultimate winning outcome, but for any of several intermediate winning outcomes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method as characterized above which provides an award or a subsequent gaming proposition if the player achieves the ultimate winning outcome.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method as characterized above which allows a player to engage in several gaming sessions concurrently.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method as characterized above which provides the player with an option to save the state of the current game and resume playing at a future time.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method as characterized above which may be utilized not only as a single-player gaming proposition, but also as a gaming proposition suitable for tournament play.
Viewed from a first vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for gaming, the steps including: making a wager to enable the gaming device, evoking chance means to produce a plurality of outcomes concurrently, displaying the plurality of outcomes, comparing each of the plurality of outcomes to an ultimate winning outcome, triggering a subsequent event if any of the plurality of outcomes matches the ultimate winning outcome, determining whether, if none of the plurality of outcomes matches the ultimate winning outcome, any of the plurality of outcomes matches an intermediate winning outcome, awarding credits if any of the plurality of outcomes matches an intermediate winning outcome, continuing to evoke chance means to produce subsequent pluralities of outcomes until said ultimate winning outcome is produced or until said subsequent outcomes are no longer possible, and saving the current set of said outcomes and said subsequent outcomes on encoded moveable media, said encoded moveable media dispensed to the player for later use.
Viewed from a second vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming device, comprising, in combination: a display, a processor operatively coupled to said display, including random output means appearing on said display, resulting in a plurality of outcomes, means for comparing each of said plurality of outcomes to a set of winning outcomes, said set of winning outcomes including an ultimate winning outcome and a plurality of intermediate winning outcomes, award means evoked if any of said plurality of outcomes matches one of said winning outcomes, including means to trigger a subsequent gaming event if any of said plurality of outcomes matches said ultimate winning outcome, continuance means for generating subsequent pluralities of outcomes, and saving means to store the state of play on encoded moveable media, including means to dispense said encoded moveable media for use at a later time.
These and other objects will be made manifest when considering the following detailed specification when taken in conjunction with the appended drawing figures.